killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
Jester one of Andre Toulon's living puppets and is featured in each of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is often credited as the leader of the puppets. Biography The puppet stands at 1'8" and weighs 1.5 pounds. Before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes and who was killed by the Nazis when hisjokes went too far. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon, and Dr. Magrew, all whom he turned against in the end. Jester has the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry and surprised. He weilds a scepter which can sometimes be used as a weapon. Out of all the puppets, Jester has the most designs. In Puppet Master 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in red and black, and he had a red hat. In Puppet Master 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Jester is red, with his sleeves mixed with red and green, and he has a curly red hat. Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. He was given a mace-arm by Robert Toulon after a terrible fire in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. Jester's most common companion is Pinhead in films III-V, and Blade in Curse of the Puppet Master. Jester also spends time with Leech Woman in Curse of the Puppet Master. He is cared for by the other puppets. In Puppet Master, the puppets turned on their master because he threw Jester, and in part II,the puppets tried to find the formula for the starving puppet. Jester can fit through small places where the other puppets can't. Weapons Jester has a bottomless clown package with his Scepter, a Knife, a Handgun, a Mace, a Razor-sharped scissors, a Deck of bladed playing cards, an Acid–squirting flower, Explosive Cyanide– acid stuffed Ice Cream pies, Exploding cigars filled with nitroglycerin, Harpoon guns that utilize razor–sharp BANG!–flags, Flaming Whoopee Cushion, Oil–slick grease–filled bananas, TNT Popcorn, Clown blowhorn, Soda siphon seltzer bottle, Candy bazooka, Poisonous snake–nut can, Strangling party hornblower, Super–strong springs connected to his shoes, a Hypno–gold coin, Smiling heart–shaped laughing gas bomb, Flesh–eating bubble gum blower, Small juggling venom–filled chainsaws, Itch/Sneeze/Fart powder, clown tie–like rope, Razor-Bladed Juggle Rings, Grenade juggle balls, Stilts, and an Electric joy buzzer, all in Clown Venom. Film Appearances * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creation * Puppet Master 4: The Demon * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy Category:Puppet Master Category:Hero/Villains